The present invention relates to a wireless data input device and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter USB) hub having wireless data communication with remote wireless peripheral devices.
A personal computer system comprises a computer, a display such as a CRT or flat panel display, and other peripheral devices communicating with the computer for entering data, printing data or controlling the computer. The peripheral devices require a connection to the computer which will enable them to communicate with the computer. Typically, most peripheral devices communicate with the computer over a connection cable.
Wireless communication between the computer and peripheral devices without a cable connection therebetween is known. Typical wireless systems replace the connection cable with radio frequency signals, ultrasonic signals or infrared light signals to enable the remote peripheral wireless devices to communicate with the computer.
The USB hub provides a convenient central data connection point for attaching multiple peripheral devices to a computer. The hub relays data from the computer to all enabled devices coupled to the data hub, and relays data from the enabled devices to the computer. This data relay is performed without any data storage or significant delay. The USB hub is connected to the computer via a single USB upstream connector. The USB hub also includes a plurality of downstream ports for connecting the peripheral devices to the hub. The USB hub uses a standardized connector at the downstream ports to provide universal connectivity between peripheral devices and the computer. USB hubs currently require peripheral devices to be physically connected to the hub using cable connectors. It is desirable to provide a USB hub with capability to communicate with a plurality of remote wireless peripheral devices without the need to physically connect the peripheral devices to the hub with a cable connection.